


Dear Santa... (TEST)

by lovely_drarry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale as Santa Claus, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is Good With Kids, Detective Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mystery, Santa is Real, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_drarry/pseuds/lovely_drarry
Summary: Its been year since the hale fire that left derek to carry th burden of keeping the Christmas magic alive, will Christmas be able to come this year? And will he be able to carry the burden of bringing  joy to children? Especially when he's set on a mission to help make Christmas magical in the Stilinski household.Ok this is a pure test this is in no way my finished product or the finished chapter this a pure test to see how ao3 works and if anyone is interested in my work.Thank you!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Dear Santa... (TEST)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is a pure test this is in no way my finished product or the finished chapter this a pure test to see how ao3 works and if anyone is interested in my work.  
> Thank you!
> 
> Note:  
> I added a little more so the other half isn't edited so sorry for the spelling mistakes from the break down I also wrote on a phone so sorry! If you want more of the fic comment and whatever.
> 
> And no eves your spam ones won't count.

Ever since Derek was born he knew Santa was real,he grew up with this one true fact right till the ripe age of 28. This fact was plain and simply true.

Talia Hale,despite what media showed to belive of a jolly old man with twinkling blue eyes and kind smile, derek knew the truth. He remembers peaking behind closed doors and watched in amazement as his mum brought Christmas to life. The sparkling red of magic glowing as his mother tinkered, a soft smile on her face as she picked up whatever she had been working on. He remembers the kind smile as she read through each letter teating each one as if was prized jewel worthy of being put in a museum and gazed upo. He could still hear her laugh as light and cheery as bell as she sung.

Cora was only eight ,giggling brown eyes wide and happy as she twirled with Laura and Talia. Derek remembers the embarrassment and the annoyance of being forcefully dragged by them to join.

Derek at times wished he could go back. Wished he could his mother smile and his sisters' laugh, or his uncle Peters small smirk.

All he remembers is the heat ,the flames dancing and licking his bed, the screams and his mother dragging him out before going back into the balzing inferno .

It only toke one night for derek to lose everything.

\--------- -------- -------- ----------  
The blackened remains of the home contrasted against the green tree the the smell of ash and strange smoking smell filled Derek lungs as he stood at the what was the porch. 

Many thoughts crossed derek mind as he stepped grabbing thr remains of the door handle resting on the melted knob. 

The stench was awful making derek stomach turn coating his throat and lying heavy and suffocating as it slowly traveled his body making feel like stone as he stood. He didn't know how long he stood .


End file.
